


[Performance of] The 12 Days of Invasion

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Filk, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: I sing "The 12 Days of Invasion" by Batsutousai (all twelve verses)The Invasion of New York, set to the tune you all know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Performance of] The 12 Days of Invasion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Twelve Days of Invasion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/487815) by [Batsutousai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai). 



  


  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:03:44
  * **File Size:** 12 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1QY97gCPXgTy5_TBhVIGITEj5pPTHfyxp)
  * M4B on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1V8CFqAbITNTHfaR6ZQJvmweF7eGBphyu)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_12 days of invasion_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/487815)
  * **Author:** [Batsutousai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Editor:** [flowersforgraves ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/flowersforgraves)
  * **Cover Artist:** [yue_ix ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix)




End file.
